To Love
by Sadako Hoshi
Summary: A collection of oneshots for homosexual couples! Pairing may include TaylorxGabriella, SharpayxTaylor, GabriellaxSharpay, ChadxTroy, TroyxRyan, RyanxChad, or any other couple I think of! Rated M... just in case. :
1. Oneshot the First

**A.N.: Hiyas, it's Sadako again! I'm making a bunch of oneshots for "unconventional" pairings in HSM. I warn you, this is not a story that comes with a happy ending! O.O Don't worry, no one dies, but it's kinda angst-y… Poor Taylor! Well, enjoy! Oh, but this is a song fic… So I don't own this song! Disney does! It was redone so the artist Jordan Pruitt could sing it for Disneymania 5, which is (to my family's and my own dismay) now my most frequently played CD. My disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of the CD, not the rights to the song! Nor do I own HSM!**

**

* * *

**

Oneshot the First: When She Loved Me

_Pairing: One sided TaylorxGabriella_

* * *

When somebody loved me

**Everything was beautiful**

**Every hour we spent together lives within my heart**

Taylor walked over to the sleek black table in the science room, sitting down on one of the spindly metal stools. Trying not to think about the exchanges between Gabriella and Emma during first period, she soon found herself instead dwelling on the past…

**And when she was sad**

**I was there to dry her tears**

**And when she was happy, so was I**

**When she loved me**

She remembered wiping the tears off Gabriella's face after Troy had broken up with her… The soft kisses they shared when no one else was around… Gabriella dragging her across the beach to meet the ice cream truck, both of them laughing the entire time…

**Through the summer and the fall**

**We had each other, that was all**

**Just she and I together**

**Like it was meant to be**

A silent tear trickled down Taylor's cheek. It hurt so much, seeing Gabriella with Emma. Watching them hold hands when they walked down the hallway, when they snuck into unused classrooms, giggles echoing through the halls they thought were empty. After all, why would they be? The halls had been empty enough when Taylor was in Emma's place.

**And when she was lonely**

**I was there to comfort her**

**And I knew that she loved me**

Taylor remembered how she would always sleepover at Gabriella's house when Ms. Montez went to visit her parents over the weekend… How they would hold hands while watching movies… Never missing a chance to meet the other's gaze during the romantic scenes…

**So the years went by**

**I stayed the same**

**She began to drift away**

**I was left alone**

Another tear ran down Taylor's face as she remembered the day Gabriella met Emma. They both met the girl at the movie theater; she had almost bowled them over as she tried to balance a large popcorn, a Sprite, and a box of Milk Duds for her little brother.

**Still I waited for the day**

**When she'd say**

"**I will always love you"**

Ever since that day, Gabriella had been distracted. Taylor couldn't bring herself to say anything, though. She couldn't bear to hear that Gabriella was falling in love with someone else.

**Lonely and forgotten**

**Never thought she'd look my way**

**She smiled at me and held me**

**Just like she used to do**

**Like she loved me**

**When she loved me**

But eventually, Taylor wasn't able to take it anymore. She asked Gabriella outright about her feelings for Emma. As she blinked back more tears brought forth by the memory of the guilty look in Gabriella's eyes, the door creaked open. Taylor turned swiftly, only to be punished with the sight of Gabriella and Emma, the giggling couple holding hands. Gabriella's eyes met Taylor's, and the giddy smile slid from her face. "Taylor…"

**When somebody loved me**

**Everything was beautiful**

**Every hour we spent together lives within my heart**

"Don't worry," Taylor murmured. "I was just leaving." She brushed by the two girls, careful to hide the remains of her few, quiet sobs. The pity in Gabriella's eyes, in addition to the naïve confusion in Emma's, was too hard for Taylor to face at that moment. Instead, she went to gather her things from her locker, then leaned her back against the wall, and burst into tears.

**When she loved me**

**

* * *

**

**So, how did you like it? Too sad? I just made Emma up on the spot, I forgot to plan that far… Heh heh… Reviews are welcomed! (As long as they're not flames! Then again, I do have some spare marshmallows…)**


	2. Oneshot the Second

**A.N.: Yay, I got a review! Thank you, EndlessDreamer1024! Now, in honor of your wonderful Shaylor oneshots (which I have read), here is my TaylorxSharpay story, dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. Seriously, who do you think I am? Would I be writing fanfiction if I had that much power?**

* * *

Oneshot the Second: Deep

_Pairing: TaylorxSharpay_

* * *

Sharpay dangled her legs in the water, watching her "friends" splash around in her pool. None of them were really her friends, except for Ryan. And Kelsi, too, but she was different. Kelsi was _everybody's_ friend. You had to work pretty damn hard to get on _her_ bad side, and Sharpay would know – after all, she had only tried a thousand times.

The thing was, Sharpay could have had friends. She wasn't mean by nature, but her "Ice Princess" role was just another one of her, well, roles. Only Ryan had seen her sensitive side, and swore to her on pain of death that he would reveal nothing. That was how she wanted it, too. In her mind, being herself was just another risk, just another way to get hurt.

And Sharpay was tired of hurt.

She had been rejected by her friends, her "significant others", and her family too many times. Not by Troy, although that would have been the case as well. Sharpay had never been interested in Troy; her flirtations were just part of her colossal act.

"Sharpay, are you all right?" At this, Sharpay looked up from the water, expecting to see Ryan, or maybe Kelsi. Instead, she came face to face with the most unlikely person to comfort her, in the entirety of East High – Taylor McKessie.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," Sharpay covered, not exactly looking forward to a heart-to-heart with the head of the science club.

"The truth, please. I'm not buying the act," said Taylor firmly, hoisting herself onto the deck to sit by the moping drama queen. "Now, spill, so we can all have fun, 'kay?"

Confused, Sharpay merely stared at Taylor. Was the girl really concerned about her? When did this happen? She had half a mind to ignore the girl and dismiss her as an illusion, but a strange feeling lodged in her chest made her respond. "I don't know," she replied, making small whirlpools in their bright blue reflections. "I'm just a little lonely, I guess."

Taylor frowned, taking her own turn to be the confused one. "Lonely? Why? You're at a party with all your friends!"

At this, Sharpay laughed bitterly. "My friends?" she spat out, sound a little harsher than she had meant. "Their not my friends, most of them just put up with me! I'm the 'Ice Princess', remember? I can't even figure out why you care," Sharpay finished. After taking a few deep breaths, she looked over to Taylor, and immediately regretted her outburst. The girl's calculating, insightful eyes were overflowing with tears.

"Why shouldn't I care?" Taylor said softly yet sharply, her words cutting into the blonde like a newly cleaned razor blade. "I thought I was your friend, Sharpay. I care for you more than you will _ever_ know!" Wiping her eyes and sending tears to mingle with the pool's chlorine, Taylor reached out and embraced Sharpay. She took a short breath before continuing. "…I love you."

Sharpay froze, her mind struggling to process Taylor's words. But while she wasn't a genius like Gabriella, she wasn't a complete dolt like Jason. Slowly, tenderly, she wrapped her arms around Taylor, softly meeting the girl's lips with her own. And when they pulled apart, no words were needed. Just two quiet smiles… and the wild cheering of their friends in the pool.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I really had fun writing this one, I think Sharpay has a deeper side, beyond the drama queen act (I think) she puts on. Reviews are accepted with grateful tears, squeals, and heart felt thanks!**


End file.
